Awkakelen
Awkakelen (ur. '-153' w Silvermoon) Krwawy elf, Wojownik, Krwawy Rycerz, były Krzyżowiec Krucjaty, teraz poważny i wyrafinowany Ambasador w Stormwind. Jeszcze bardziej teraz... a może wcześniej... Później... Zaprzysiężony Brązowemu Lotu, o! Motyw muzyczny Wygląd i aparycja (Kwestia wyglądu w malutkim... Opowiadaniu?) Przed swoimi oczyma masz dość wysokiego Krwawego elfa (188 cm wzrostu) o postawnej, wręcz nieco zbyt dobrej budowie ciała jak na typowego przedstawiciela tegoż gatunku przystało. Wskazującej wyraźnie na rzemiosło wojenne jakim się "musi" trudnić. Mężczyzna stoi wyprostowany w dość luźnej pozie z ugiętą nieznacznie w kolanie prawą nogą. Jego długie aż do ramion, blond włosy z kolei opadają w eleganckim "chaosie" na wszystkie strony jego głowy. A on sam spogląda na ciebie parą łagodnie połyskujących, blado-zielonych oczu w dość dwuznaczny sposób. Co potęgują jakże kusząco ukształtowane i nieznacznie uchylone wargi, które wraz z niebywale zadbaną cerą oraz atrakcyjnymi rysami twarzy sprawiają, że możesz mieć nieodzowne wrażenie jakby mężczyzna rzucał ci właśnie bezsłownie jakaś niemoralną propozycję. Mężczyzna często nosi Czerwoną runiczną zbroje płytową, na której można zauważyć tabard krwawych Rycerzy. Elf ma w swoim asortymencie prawie że 50 różnych pancerzy, które zawsze lubi eksponować. Jego sposób poruszania się w zbroi płytowej może świadczyć o kunszcie w fachu jakim się Awkakelen zajmuje i zajmował. Po dłuższej chwili elf daje jednak za wygraną. Prycha nieco kpiąco i prostuje się, by oddalić się pełnym gracji krokiem. Tak go w całej okazałości. W pewnym momencie, gdy stoicie już oddaleni od siebie o jakieś 15 metrów, rzucając tylko nieśpiesznie. Swym jakże melodyjnym i kojącym dla ucha głosem, o dość spokojnej intonacji "Jestem tym o czym marzysz, ale nigdy tego nie dostaniesz" - By już w następnej chwili, zostawić cię samą sobie z tą brzmiącą niczym komplement, ale jakże jawną kpiną. Charakter Cynik jak można się domyślić, a na pewno nie zainteresowany pseudo-moralnym bełkotem o tym co dobre, złe, słuszne i karygodne. Jest mu wszystko jedno, wszak do każdej kwestii podchodzi w pełni neutralnie. W większości przypadków, po prostu idąc za zyskiem i własną korzyścią. Ma wiele nałogów, z czego wbrew pozorom, żaden z nich to typowe uzależnienie od magicznej energii. Bardziej ciągnie go do walki i do zabijania niż o "Pieprzeniu" o polityce. Wyrobił sobie dziwny kodeks honorowy, będący po trochu mieszanką prawa dżungli i familijno-rycerskiego obyczaju o wierności i dotrzymywaniu obietnic, choćby to oznaczało utratę ręki. Choć sam dopuszcza się nie lada występków i na wiele pozwala swym bliskim, nigdy nie zaakceptuje zdrady. Sądzi, że rodziną nie jest się przez krew ale przez zasługi i poświęcenia. Uważa również, że nikomu nie należy się szacunek, chyba, że się nań zapracuje. Historia Przed RP Wychowywany w pełnej tradycji, kształcił się aby w przyszłości zostać głową rodziny i kolejnym znakomitym żołnierzem. Wszystkie te plany jakby miały być w pełni zrealizowane przez półwiecze wojen i zawieruch najnowszej historii świata. Większość członków rodu padła w boju jeszcze podczas wojen a ostatni ze starszych - Ojciec Awkakelena zginął podczas walk o Studnie Słońca. Jako najstarszy objął rolę Padre rodu. Jedną z pierwszych nie przemyślanych decyzji było przestawienie się na Fel. Nie wzbudziło to zaufania do nowej głowy rodziny, ale nie było alternatywy. Kilka lat w roli Ojca nauczyło go spokoju i pewności siebie. Rodzina zaczęła odżywać i działać bez demonicznej energii. Wtedy zaś zaczął się konflikt ze Służbami Bezpieczeństwa Silvermoon. By udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec ojczyzny i rodu, Awkakelen i wielu jego współpracowników zgłosili się na służbę do Srebrzystej Krucjaty. 375px|thumb|left|''Niczym nie wyróżniający się z tłumu Krucjaty Awkakelen''. Po trudnych początkach w roli ochotnika Krucjaty, Awkakelen został oddelegowany do Kaplicy Światłości, gdzie pomagał w restauracji nowych ziem po pokonaniu plagi na jej ziemiach. W gruncie rzeczy uczestniczył we wszystkich znanych bitwach, a to o Kaplice Nadziei, a to o Pogórze Hillsbradzkie, Oblężenie Silvermoon i O DZIWO wychodził z tego zawsze obronną ręką. Mówią że został kapitanem Srebrzystej Krucjaty i walczył pod Wrotami Gniewu. W trakcie RP W roku 34 z Lordaeronu udał w długą podróż do Northrend, by móc osiedlić się tam na stałe. Jednakże i tam nie mógł z jasnych dla niego przyczyn osiedlić się tam, więc wyruszył na Pogórze Hillsbrad aby... No właśnie, tego nie wiadomo. Mężczyzna szybko się tam zaaklimatyzował i poznał wielu ciekawych Ludzi. Podobno Awkakelen został posłańcem króla, a on sam wysłał go do Podmiasta aby ten mógł wręczyć Poselstwo do samej Lady Sylvanas. Powrócił do Hillsbrad i tam wykonywał zadania dla Gildii Bohaterów. Kilka miesięcy potem, udał się wraz z przyjaciółmi do Stormwind, gdzie został ambasadorem Krwawych Elfów w Stormwind. Przez swoje zachowania, burdy, pobyty w różnych lokalach, zwany był jako "najlepszy towarzysz wśród ludzi". Był wtedy człowiekiem sumiennym, wykonywał swoją prace tak, jakby to miał być majstersztyk. Przez pewien incydent Inkwizycja w Stormwind zainteresowała się nim na tyle, że postanowiła uraczyć Awkakelena swoimi rzeczami. To był najgorszy okres w jego życiu. Cudem wyrywając się od tej "Chwalebnej" Instytucji, Elf wyruszył w podróż do Kalimdoru. Okoliczne gobliny widziały go raz na pustyni Tanaris, gdzie szwędał się tu i tam szukając drogi do tajemniczych Jaskiń Czasu. Czy tam trafił... Prawdopodobnie tak. Wszędzie jednak, gdzie nie ruszy, a nie powróci na pustynie widziany jest z brązowym amuletem w kształcie głowy smoka. Możliwe, że zaoferował im swoje usługi. Ostatnio włóczy się po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu kogoś, lub czegoś... Kartka z Pamiętnika Życie jest śmieszne, prawda? Kiedy już myślisz, że wszystko sobie poukładałeś, kiedy zaczynasz snuć plany i cieszyć się tym, że nareszcie wiesz, w którym kierunku zmierzasz, ścieżki stają się kręte, drogowskazy znikają, wiatr zaczyna wiać we wszystkie strony świata, północ staje się południem i kompletnie się gubisz. Tak łatwo jest się zgubić. Tak było i w tym przypadku. Nie czułem też, że mam przed sobą dalszą drogę. Nadchodzący los, który był już przesądzony sunął nieubłaganie ku nam. A my mogliśmy jedynie czekać i błagać, by choć jeden promień słońca dostał się do cienia, którym spowite były nasze dusze. ''Spoglądałem na resztę moich towarzyszy. Na twarzach adeptów, z którymi niegdyś się uczyłem nie dostrzegłem pewności siebie, mimo iż zawsze wszyscy czekali na pierwszy okres próby, na możliwość sprawdzenia swych predyspozycji w walce. Czas ruszać, tak przynajmniej dał mi do zrozumienia gwar, który nagle pojawił się wśród żołnierzy. Oddział trzynasty pod przywództwem generała Faelrna Sunwatchera. Prześlizgnąłem się do środka szyku i brnąłem, prosto ku swemu przeznaczeniu. Miałem to szczęście, że nikt z moich najbliższych nie zginął, ale gdy przypominam sobie tamto wydarzenie, to trudno mi dziś zrozumieć, jak udało nam się przetrwać tę gehennę przez tak wiele dni. Okazuje się, że nabieramy z czasem jakiejś twardości, odporności. Niestety, nikt nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się Pladze. Każdy poległy elf dołączał do grona naszych oprawców, oprócz mnie... Oprócz mnie...Następuje cisza. Straszna, przerażająca cisza. Jedyne, co można usłyszeć to tylko cichutki płacz ludzi, którzy w ciągu niespełna kilku dni stracili wszystko, co do tej pory kochali. Cytaty * Z chwilą gdy decydujesz się stawić czoła problemom, możesz więcej niż Ci się zdawało. * A dlaczego ? * Jeszcze mam może stado baranów przeprowadzać przez Northrend! * Feministki psia mać, zachciało się praw. Co o nim mówią inni (Tutaj proszę wpisywać opinie na temat naszego kochanego Awkakelena.) Awkakelen, tak kojarzę go... z tego co mi wiadomo jest on jednym z Krwawych Rycerzy jak ja, ale jakoś trudno mi sobie go przypomnieć z tamtego okresu.Chyba zbyt bardzo zagłębiłam się szczegóły, według mnie jest on dość naiwny *uśmiecha się*, bynajmniej miałam okazję takiego go poznać.Wydaję mi się,że wygląda na przystojnego i pomocnego elfa, jednak rozumem w pewnych sytuacjach nie grzeszy, chyba kiedy widzi kobietę zaczyna świrować i myśleć jak 10-latek.. To wszystko co mogę o nim powiedzieć. - Sesha Lastblood Plotki * Podobno ma psychikę 10-latka. * Podobno zabił własną matkę, tylko dlatego, że nie posoliła mu zupy. * Ponoć grał z Trollem w karty i wygrał. * Ponoć miał on kiedyś być Łowcą Demonów, który chcąc nie chcąc podróżował sobie jak Pszczółka maja - tu i tam. * Ma on chyba zaginioną kuzynkę... Gdzieś hen hen daleko, ale i blisko. * Jest zboczony i na dodatek głupi. * Ludzie mówią że zapisał się do krucjaty, nie dlatego, że chciał obronić swój honor, tylko jego bliski znajomy go zapisał jako rekruta. * Twierdzi, że wybuchające beczki osiągają prędkość 35 km/h i że pozostałe drapieżniki muszą zaczekać. * Bardzo lubi nosić "Wypasione płytówki". * Jako kilkudziesięcio latek wstąpił po walkach o Quel'Thalas do Zakonu Krwawych Rycerzy, gdzie osiągnął dość duży stopień, do dzisiaj często "zagląda" do Silvermoon aby "popatrzeć" na Zakon. * Nienawidzi wszystkiego, co jest związane z Plagą. * W Krucjacie lubił podglądać kąpiące się Draeneiki. * Był Biseksualny... Chyba... * Gdy został Zaprzysiężonym stał się nagle bardziej refleksyjny... * Zaczął odliczać wtedy czas do własnej śmierci... * Zaczął kochać wszystko i wszystkich! * Twierdzi, iż najlepiej wyglądają przygody przy dużej ilości osób. Kategoria:Krwawe Elfy Kategoria:Sala Potępionych